


Clashing Blades

by Anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Leo is off for a sword competition and briefly meets the unlikeliest of opponents.





	1. Chapter 1

The pamphlet was unexpected, a short tournament for those who wielded bladed weapons. His initial thought was rejection, the opened invite offered free accommodations and meals its only requirement being to bring your own weapon. Understandably he was hesitant to the idea of attending at all when thinking of what conspired during their last visit. Don tossed around the idea of nobility seeing as their late father was a rather huge influence and to some extent Mikey as well. It was a real possibility yet one which left the invite somewhat more hollow and left a bad taste in his mouth. They all were offered the opportunity to attend but as excuses fell from both his brothers it became all but Leo who really decided to attend. As such here he was...

Again he slowly swiped the nuguigami from hilt to tip along the swords surface, he had long since wiped away the dust and older oils from the blade as well as any remaining stone dust. The soft actions while meaningless to the swords cleaning it acted more a white noise as he was lost in thought. 

A quick look around once again and the room expectedly was decored washitsu. The similarities to their own dimensions traditionalist Japanese culture amazed him, it no bigger than his own room yet the lack of more homey items made it seem more spacious. Candles flickered softly around him as he worked, a chuckle breezed from his lips when looking at the flickering flames. Had either of his brothers chosen to attend they would have lost their collective shit when it was known that all electric appliances were rendered relatively useless in the dimension. 

The place had a peaceful ambiance, memories flicked his vision of his one of many times he would sit in a room similar though its walls were littered with framed pictures of family and friends. During a time of mutant acceptance and well beyond their youth he'd sit with the senile man and together they'd talk, meditate, or read to one another. Pain cramped his being as he halted his cleaning and looked down to the blade's polished surface. 

There, of course, lied an undercurrent for his acceptance despite his hesitation, the opportunity of running into him. Last he met Usagi being the day of the funeral, their relationship had been more or less a rocky road beforehand. The funeral acting as the nail in the coffin for their relationship as he would gain a heavier responsibility for his clan, suffered deep grief and became consumed with a numbed state of mind. He preferred to be alone until he got everything in order. Days turned to weeks then months before their endless postponements had led instead for brief calls until finally, they met in face to face. The results were to be expected, yet it still hadn't dimmed the excruiciating effect it had on him and Usagi. Here, a year later, he wished only to see if the other was okay.

Gently setting aside the katana then began to repack his cleaning kit in an organized fashion before shuffled it into his bag. The bag itself was packed with 3 days worth of items while few he saw them essentials. Two books he had yet to finish, extra masks, a pen and notebook, lastly a few meditation scented candles which unfortunately with the discovery of a roommate wouldn't be used. 

He looked down to the futon a few feet from his own, a peek out the shōji told him it was dark, well into the night and the other had yet to arrive. Dinner had already been server nearly thirty minutes ago and he was beginning to believe the tournament would be down one.

Loud ramblings from beyond the shōji came closer. Two voiced yet one set of silenced footfalls, he listened purposely. A ninja he supposes. He had met a few earlier during dinner and of the few introduced some allowed for heavier steps and lowered guards. Others kept a more reserved composition but even then their guards were down to some extent. This was different. He closed the pack then began dousing the surrounding flames until a sharp burst of wind following the shōji's quick opened wiped out all but one. 

He turned to the other but the lone flamed offered little light for recognition. The hall light bright behind the towering figure further darkened the other features, all but his eyes which burned of molten gold. His greeting following by a standing bow was ignored as the other stepped inside. A dismissal wave to the maid whom the other had been talking to seconds prior before the shōji was slammed behind thus dousing the lone candle. 

"You are ninja"

The to notice we the other's accent reminiscent of Japanese dialect, Leo seated himself as he confirmed the strangers' observation focusing on his other sensed to determine where the other walked. 

"As are you." 

A hum of confirmation as the shuffling of the futon aside him was dragged further away. Leo lied into his own futon just as the shuffling across the room clued him into the other doing the same. 

"You are small, young, I will give you until tomorrow."

The tone had a smirking cockiness to it, an insult which ordinarily wouldn't affect him in the slightest bit with the picking of his shorter physique and baby face which as someone nearing their thirties had been a strike to his ego, he became slightly annoyed.

"We shall see."


	2. Chapter 2

The other had been present when he awoke, his meditation session went unacknowledged by the slumbering other nor had his morning stretches and book reading. A knock to the shōji, he stood to answer deciding to close the door of wood and paper behind as he listened to the maiden announce the upcoming event. They were to be bathed and having eaten come noon, he nodded and thanked the kind woman as she went on her way to inform the others. 

 

He entered just as his roommate was sitting up, surprised to see a heavily scarred shell facing him as well as wrapping tattoos which detailed the length of his muscled arms. The natural lighting helped in giving him a general profile of the guys darker complexion.

 

"Afternoon."

 

A hummed response before the other turned slightly towards himself and eyed him giving Leo an eyeful of the other's golden gaze. Both held the stare before he checked Leos body up and down with a huff of amusement. 

 

"I still give you first day."

 

His face remained unemotive though he put away his books and candles with much more force than needed. He felt little need to explain himself knowing his skill in the tournament would be enough to prove him wrong. He stood just as the other had and made his way across the room, the other's restrained posture reminded him of a spring awaiting release. Giving a non-threatening smile he held out his hand.

 

"We have yet to introduce ourselves, I am Leonardo."

 

His hand is eyed then recuperated just as the tensed muscles calmed ever slight.

 

"From third earth?"

 

His voice was deep, presenting. Leo's questioning nod followed by a stare down from the other then a hum of understanding.

 

"Usagi shared with me your encounter."

 

His attention caught he hung on every word, he queried the rabbit's whereabouts.

 

"He chose to not attend, he is home taking care of child and wife."

 

The words spoken in broken english rang in his ears, it stung knowing the other had moved on yet it was understandable. Did only he reminisce the past and wish for a different outcome? Regret was a useless emotion yet it's all he feels when reminiscing.

 

"He told me, I am to share to you."

 

The following Japanese passing the other's lips was natural and fluent, a nod his natural origins. The message itself was angering yet he remained calmed, straight-faced throughout even to its end. How cruel a choice it be only in the spoken word, Usagi always a caution one.

 

"Dakō suru kangae (Meandering thoughts)

Aratana hajimari, jōshō to aki (new beginnings, rise and fall)

kono saikuru ga kurikaesa remasu" (this cycle repeats) 

 

The verbal occurrence was brief, he wished to ask for a repeat yet hadn't. It was cold in its delivery, a near sadistic fate knowing these parting words were told through another. No way of interpreting every syllable or internalizing its deeper context. Of seeing the others subdued body language or listening to his relaxed yet firm vocals. It rang through his head, the words distorted and rearranged faint for moments before remembered in the gravid detail. Maybe this fleeting occurrence was ultimately the haiku's meaning, what he deserved.

 

His emotionless features went unnoticed by the larger male, he knew the other had some context to the haiku's reason of being. He spoke little after yet his nonverbal cues were of deep sympathy. The only response he could think of was the first to pop in his head,

the maidens earlier announcement to which a nod from the other. He hadn't followed, choosing to stay and level his thoughts. It took little time but straining effort. It had been a year ago yet the finality of it had hit home, he knew his main reasons for attending and had gained the knowledge he desired.

 

With a heavy heart, he stood and departed the room.

 

He seated alone, his roommate mixed in one of the many varying crowds of swordsmen eating and chatting. The room was loud with clicking tableware and bellowing laughter, egocentric ramblings of some and quietly reserved patrons equally. 

 

Leos prior interest in the tournament became ever so lessened. The test of skills remained a perk to this whole ordeal but the knowledge of his past lover's excursions dampened the enjoyment ever slight. A look to his neighboring peers and he looked on with an objective perspective what did this matter within the grand scheme of his life. Why was he here? Mindless fun he had rationalized himself into indulging in hopes of meeting a lost flame. He mentally scolded himself for acting so brashly on the simple premise, he was nearing his thirties for crying out loud he had little time for self-indulgence. 

 

Why had he wanted to rekindle a relation he knew to be over? His feelings for the other had long since diminished, yet he had looked forward to seeing him again. An unbidden hope for them to try again or something of the like, he tried not to think of the truth behind his desperate yearning. The sweeping thought to disqualify himself brushed his mind just as his food was given. 

 

Some patrons, roommate included, began filtering out for showers just as some arrived after bathing to eat. Himself remained seated lost in thought and finishing his breakfast without a word to anyone. 

 

His take from the eatery to showers remained uneventful. Conversation with others did some to help distract from his encompassing thoughts. Brief and kept at a distance all spoke led to little but introductions and formalities before he was left with his own company. 

 

The bath visit was of little substance as he simply entered, washed and left with minutes to spare in getting ready. There held hundreds of contestants in all and he understood why it was to be held for the remaining three days, each named and paired four at a time on the tournament bracket shown on the many expansive scrolls posted around the practice hall. Looking at the varied charts he knew it would continue well into the night. Walking from the gathering crowd and seated himself back to the wall in wait, katana in his lap. Wandering passer-by's walked past, familiar laughter among them raising his gaze to his smirking roommate who peeked to him with a knowing stare and continuing on. 

 

He was slightly annoyed but calmed himself watching them walk on, his eyes wandered to the others sheathed weapons. Tanto's strapped on either outer thigh, a surprising revelation. With the others dominating form and strongly defined personality he assumed the wielded weapon be something more of that speed.

 

It started within the hour rules are announced then the procedure that all were to enter 80 at a time. He wasn't fortunate enough to be included in the first runner up's rather part of the second but he seated in the contestant stands among hundreds more and watched.

 

Just as what had happened before the arena was sectioned off, again a force field encompassed the stadium something new were the holo-like screens which hung above each section giving a view of the contestants appearing within. 

 

He spotted him, tanto in hand as he eyed his surrounding opponents with an eye of unbridled confidence and anticipated glee. Names and origins were given to all, a time-consuming process but a necessary one. Plus he had gained the name of a certain other as well as the knowledge that he was from his own world? This information nearly had him standing in shock, were there more of them? Who was he? What? where? how? Questions filled his mind as he watched the battle begin, its first few minutes missed to him as he remained lost in thought. 

 

Finally focusing it was mere seconds in when already the number contestants delt an ending blow were in the late twenties, these players transported to the medic and names announced. 

 

Eyeing Raphael's screen he noticed the other expectedly slower movements but quicker reaction, powerful blows, and hyper-aware instincts. The guy was highly skilled with the weaponry held as it flipped from defensive to offensive with a speed he could barely keep up. His movements were quick, precise, and long since mastered. It was an amazing fight, one which spoke volumes of Raphael's skill as a fighter and ninja...It hadn't taken long for his match to be over with a few minutes, the remaining victors remained within their empty areas awaiting for the other contenders to finish. 

 

Leo watched mind racing as images of the prior fight replayed in his mind. He could just as easily imagine himself in the opposing position and fighting against the skilled warrior, going through every block or attack he'd counter only for his advances to remain ineffective. Their dance of locked blades and attempted strikes all which resulted in a duel where neither gained or loss, where scraping blades was as close as they'd get. The guy was more than all talk, he was impressed. 

 

Minutes would pass as only the champions remained, their names announced to the roaring crowds then all were transported to the medic. Leo stood, leaving the stands and through the watchful contenders making his way towards the medic area. 

 

He hadn't spotted the other immediately amongst the bustling warriors who were tended to for scratches and bruises. Say for the few who lost, the victors occupied the majority of the room, sat on medical cots and drinking herbal teas as the nurses worked. While some were more quietly accepting of their victory, others were loud in their celebration, Raphael amongst them.

 

He approached Raphael noticed him only moments into his waltz a smile growing on his features showing off the sharpened canine underneath. 

 

"Enjoy the show?"

 

The question was overlapped with the surrounding chatter but Leo heard it clearly. Leaning over to the other and cupping his hand to better direct his response. 

 

"Can we talk?"

 

A stare lost in thought as the words processed and reprocessed in his mind before he turned down to the nurse who was finishing up her rubbing ointment onto his bruised arm. He was declined. Their eyes met, it was an obvious challenge. A call for him to prove himself come his turn and maybe. 

 

The speakers called for the next round of contestants to enter the transport area. No words exchanged Leo continued with a congratulating nod then turned to leave for his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving sucks, I just wanna write =x=


	3. Chapter 3

He felt tingly, it started the moment he left the other with that lasting gesture of congrats. Turning away know those eyes were on him, watching and waiting. The tingle raced throughout his being giving him a stomach of pins and needles, he was nervous yet excited. His constant attempts to calm his nerves were for not as the calming and reasoned words of him being too old to be excited at the mere thought of being watched, analyzed, and evaluated. The feel reminded him of his past, practicing amongst his brothers, excitement when their father's corrections lessened and resulted in a nod of satisfaction as he perfected yet another form. His mental chanting of this being immature and childish were drowned out as the inevitable and fixed feelings coursing his being. 

 

More contestants filtered into the transport area each wielding their weapon of choice. He held onto his front strap in anticipation, minutes would pass before the voice over the speaker started their announcement for the beginning of the next round. Seconds passed as participants began materializing into the area as they were introduced, as his body transported he held his breath and was slow to release. An attempt to calm his swarming stomach of the transports after-effects as well as him squinting to adjust his eyes to the dramatic lighting of the stadium. Crowds roared upon their appearance. 

 

Across from himself, another appeared; younger and rowdy, who too adjusted thusly to the loud and bright surroundings. Their weapon matched his own and garments brought about the memory of Usagi's daily attire. He banished the thought before bowing in respect a gesture ignored with a huff and a grin of overconfidence. Fighting had long since started in the arena's surrounding them as were champions called out yet they stood confronting one another awaiting for either first move. Minutes passed before it became obvious the kid wasn't going to start, Leo began.

 

It was obvious the teen was one of high rank, especially for his assumed age. He was as good as Leo was at that ripe age but that had been years ago and the technique gap was large. The child had much to learn in ways of maturity and a temper to quell if he ever wished to better himself and his swordsmanship. After a few choice moves Leo's name was announced the winner and his opponent was transported out. It had been simple and it left much to be desired combat-wise plus...he hadn't been able to really let loose and show much of his skill and expertise.

 

He turned to the contestants seating far above. Though he couldn't see him through the participants he had felt it, being watched and evaluated. He reminisced Raphael's fight, a shiver traveled his shells length and a buzz tickled his stomach. He had passed and now the questions which wandered his mind came to near the forefront.   

 

Minutes more passes before all that remained were the champions of that round. Name called one by one then all were transported to the medical center. Again he adjusted his nausea after transport, declining the offer to rest on a cot until his stomach rest. Instead, he left with his hostile innards settling, crossing out into the hall beyond he halted at the sight of a shadowed figure in his peripheral. 

 

"I will talk."

 

Sensation squirmed throughout him as he turned to the other walking away and followed. 

 

Passed the showers and the training room they entered the loud and rambunctious eatery, continuing through until they'd reached the rooms back where Raphael opened the door directly outside. Few were out there as there remained a chill in the air but the sun's highlights managed to keep them warm all the while. 

 

Lowered tables and padded seats lined the open deck which itself was filled with a garden variety of plants and flowers, all overlooked the natural scenery beyond. Leo closed the door behind muffling the celebratory chatter behind. It wasn't completely silent as the constant chirping of birds, ever sounding trees moving in the wind and the distant cheering from the arena remained prominent, the extra noises he welcomed. 

 

A glance towards the scarred shell in front of him which continued down the length of the wooden deck he followed his gaze wandering from the scenery to him. Muscled arms which shuffled with every step, down thickly muscled legs to the silent footfalls below. 

 

He hadn't been with another since Usagi, and the other equally minimally dressed turtle in front of him did little to help his attraction. He reminded himself that this was only to be a q&a about the guy's life and nothing more though the constant flashes back to that fight had him on end. There were plenty of other great fighters and he could only conclude his growing interest in the only other turtle was an attraction stemming from them being the same species. He couldn't help thinking it was more though. 

 

Both seated aside across one another just as a servant approached the two with their dinner. The meals were identical in contents, well rounded and simple, a bow from the woman and an appreciation of the food before they unclasped their hands and began. 

 

Splitting the fish with his chopsticks Leo looked up to Raphael who mixed the individual bowled ingredients together on the main, medium-sized, dish. As unappetizing as it looked it was a curiosity Leo couldn't look away from, very un-traditional way of consumption.

 

"I underestimated you. You are a formidable opponent."

 

Looking up from the plate to the others wandering gaze of his form. His own sightes retreating beyond the deck to the colored sky. He huffed a laugh as a memory from his past came to mind, a lecturing saying spoken to him at such a young age and one which he had instilled within himself.

 

"Jishin kajō wa kokoro to karada no ryōhō no hinjakuna seikaku ni tsunagarimasu." (Overconfidence leads to a poor character of both mind and body)

 

A chuckle fell from Raphael's lips as did a nod of his head.

 

"Watashi wa shōchi shite imasu. (I am aware) Your person is misleading."

 

He was confused for a second before understanding crossed his mind, he turned away with slight annoyance to which more laughs were aimed towards his expense. Both knew he wasn't that small seeing as some competitors proved to be shorter than him, he was being teased and had yet to know why. He decided to change the subject, a peek to his eating companion he proceeded. 

 

"It is surprising we come from the same dimension honestly, I assumed we were the only ones."

 

A questioning gaze and he told the other of himself and his brothers, leaving out their dicey past with the foot and deceased father, keeping it vaguely informative. A hum of understanding from the other and he turned the questioning gaze back over. 

 

"My past is unknown, I live within my master's palace. Similar to you I am ninja, charged to come here in place for my clan."

 

"I figured as much, you're footsteps are near non-existent."

 

"As are your own, but that goes without saying."

 

Again another tease and a wandering gaze, he smiled with his own rebuttal.

 

"I'm surprised, you are very top-heavy."

 

The smirk on the others face had his chest flutter with something he couldn't place. He ate to keep his mouth full. His thoughts that maybe they could have a familial connection or anyone at all remained at the forefront of his mind. He swallowed and downed the herbal tea. 

 

"What clan do you represent?"

 

It was unheard as during Raphael's answer the shōji some feet down was forced open with a slam and a drunken swordsman crouched to the deck's edge to throw up. Both turned to the action as worried maids and some drunken contestants wandered out laughing at the drunken man's plight.  

 

Raphael shouted over shoulder to the gathered group before turning back to him chuckling.

 

"Baka" (Idiots)

 

Leo laughed, a hand covering his chewing mouth, he couldn't help nodding in agreement. 

 

"You hail from Hamato clan correct?"

 

Leo looked up to him with lasting chuckled from his laugh, again he nodded.

 

"Your master was Hamato Yoshi."

 

A sharp gaze one which pierced through his being. His body stilled and hands cemented on the silverware ready for an oncoming attack. His own blue gaze met the blazing gold across from him in a silent match, both awaiting the others move. 

 

"Which clan did you say you represent?"

 

"Futtokuran" (Foot Clan)

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome as always, whether it be critique or enjoyment feel free to comment.

It was a standoff, Leo stilled, unmovable and kept a sharp gaze to his opposing enemy. The clattering of the drunken man behind kept the scene from silence as did the surrounding nature and distant arena. A smile widened on the others features as did a humorless chuckle, Leo remained watchful and unmoving.

 

"I am not here to terminate but to represent, nothing more."

 

He didn't believe the other for a second and is under the sudden impression that this had all been a setup. The shared room and sudden invite but quickly downed the outrageous thought, knowing the Daimyo wouldn't allow such corruption within these walls. He refused to believe it was a mere coincidence they happened to share a room but a smidgen of doubt came with it. Maybe it was. He didn't dare look down to his food and continued to meet the others gaze. What was his aim? 

 

"Think as you wish but it is my truth."

 

He stood along with Raphael the grimace of pain which briefed the others features hadn't gone unnoticed yet he remained unspoken as they stood in place his hands-free and ready to extract his swords any second. No attack came, instead, Raphael turned from him to the dusky sky aside them. How long had they sat here talking and teasing? The mere idea of him buddying it up with an old enemy, one who associated with the clan responsible for their father's end.

 

Those golden sights turned back to his with an equally cold stare.

 

"Kon'ya o ai shimashou" (See you tonight)

 

And the other turned walking away with an ever slight limp, he watched until Raphael was far from view. Stood there for a few lasting minutes before he sat back down, a look to his half-empty meal then to Raphael's clean plate. A maid came up to retrieve the tableware before retreating, he unleashed a heavy sigh and leaned on the table his head in hands. It's been so long since that day and after the dueling death of both Shredder and Splinter, Karai charged with then moving the foot back to Japan thereafter. After so many years he hadn't thought he'd see them again especially not with one of his own in association. 

 

Was he a clone? Experiment? Family? It was easily assumed Shredder had kept him hidden for all these years, maybe planning a use for the other before his end. Raphael could be telling the truth...

 

He wasn't looking forward to going back into that room. Turning to the plants lining the deck, differing species, and colors, the aroma's varied and whiffed in the afternoon air. It's been a while since he's last seen so much greenery, he thought Usagi, their time together traversing the expansive grasslands, the stories shared and memories made, kisses exchanged and the haiku.

 

Sighing heavily he felt a dampening of his mood, a glance to the bottled sake on a recently unoccupied table. Forcing his gaze back to the lightly clouded sky. It was nearly a year and he didn't plan on returning to that kind of comfort. 

 

He stayed out until late evening only asking for the occasional refill of tea. He sat alone on the balcony, the table had long since been cleaned and maids had lit the Tōrō which in turn brightened the palace's perimeter. Echos of the tournament had ended hours ago. 

 

Staring unseeingly to the moonless sky and merging darkness blow he remained lost in thought until the woman once again returned though without the kyūsu. She told of the late hour and of the last run for showers before all closed until the early mornings. He bowed with a thanks for her services and announcement before departing to the baths. 

 

His bathing experience was uneventful and he continued to the rooms with a heavy heart and heightened awareness, he remained calmed and at the ready for any attacks. A light flickered beyond the door of paper and wood, grunts from within gained a questioning stare, he didn't hesitate in sliding the shōji. Two unscented candles brightened the room ever slightly, sat a few feet apart they offered a light which nearly reached the room's length. Raphael sat legs wide and stretching from one to the other pausing to look up at him with a knowing smile. 

 

"Nice seeing you again."

 

Leo swiftly ignored him, removing his weapons and lying them close to his person. He seated himself on his own futon leaning on the wall opposite the other before unpacking a book. He made sure to show little weakness in every action performed and kept a sharp eye on Raphael. 

 

"No need for formalities, we share an agreement."

 

"..."

 

Given the current competitive setting and their real-world counter, there was little they had in common. Raph pointed to him a serious expression which broke little after the words fell from his lips.

 

"Chibi" (short)

 

Leo gave an eye-roll and trying to keep his growing smile in check, choosing to heighten the book closer and covering his face. Another tease even in a situation like this? he didn't wish to acknowledge the crack that tease had managed to create in the wall he had built between them. They continued into their own routines with Raphael offering the occasional hiss or grunt in pain. He reminded himself it wasn't his business but couldn't help his curiosity getting the better of him as he peeked over the book to the stretching outer. 

 

He was as flexible as any ninja but his right leg shook ever slight from the knee. The focus on Raphs features as he muscled through the pains to continue what Leo knew to be a long term injury. The knee itself looked unharmed, he knew was an internal ache. 

 

"If it hurts bring the leg in."

 

"It is necessary I get used to the pain."

 

A foot mantra he supposed, one riddled with dangers of overexertion, the teachings of a fool. Karai, unfortunately, shared some habits and ideals from the Shredder and making others live up to unreal standards (a lesson he has long learned through much trial and error) was a destructive one. And with him knowing personally the results of such things he lowered the book unable to ignore the pained hisses. 

 

"Wazato oshie rareta itami (A pain taught purposely 

muchi de mananda itami A pain learned in ignorance 

naibu junkan shita itami" A pain internally cycled)

 

The other did not slow in his stretching remaining unresponding as though thinking of a response. Changing positions into a meditative, Raph's shell to him, one he received a rebuttal, calmed and final. 

 

"Shoganai" (it can't be helped)

 

Leo remained unspoken, it was a mantra he found angering when first learning of its stagnant meaning but one he frustratingly accepted as a truth for some. Returning his gaze to the pages he barely read the content, lost in thought. A peek over the book's edge to Raphael's stilled form and evened breathing, relaxed yet firm. He couldn't help but be jealous of the others immediate ability to transcend into the higher plains. These days even he had trouble doing so without a few minutes of prep or hours of faking until he made it as Mikey so coined it as. 

 

A lasting glance to his bag, Splinters candles, they had been helpful at times but mostly amounted to spending hours reminiscing the time with his presence. He was quick to avert his gaze from the painful memories which seemed to pervade everything in his life. That scarred shell, he wandered up the uneven ridges and missing chunks, messily healed crapes and deep slashes. Some he found all too familiar as practice wounds and brief mistakes where your weapon turns on you, others lucky hits from enemies and some allies but those deeper ones he knew from experience. Venomous strikes from an enemy long dead. 

 

Briefing a touch over his left shoulder, marred skin and missing shell, he could barely feel it now, at time forgetting its place altogether yet every so often it would throb, an echoing ache of the pain that once lingered. He knew that pain all too well. 

 

There remained other scars, ones he couldn't place from personal experience. Their aged appearance alluded to their youthful beginnings. Those experiments with found rodents Don had the occasion of partaking in, that's where he recognized them. Surgical. 

 

"How long will you be up?"

 

Snapped from his evaluation he looked up to the others head turned ever slight to him. 

 

"Uhm"

 

He mentally berated himself for being so caught off guard. The turn of the rest of his form towards Leo in a questioning gaze. 

 

"In a few."

 

How vague. It was a saying Don often used on him which would always work to get under his skin, he wondered why that response had come to the forefront of his mind. A nod from Raphael as he blew out one of the two candles. The singular light struggled in vain attempts to brighten the merging darkness surrounding them. 

 

A blank look back into the book and Leo concluded it was pretty late and he was sure his usual sleep time had passed as slumber pulled his being. The shuffling as Raphael lied in his futon and he lowered his book to return to his bag. 

 

Sitting his sword closest and easily accessible from his futon before he lied down within the mattressed duvet. While sleeping was on the top of his mind he could not, his senses were aware and ready for an attack. Remembering the room's arrangements could be altered especially seeing as some rooms were one down he mentally noted to ask for a transfer. He lifted ever slight to douse the last flame but halted briefly to look to the other who too stared at him. 

 

Their gazes held for a moment as the connection which they had managed to develop earlier came to the forefront, attraction. A slow wander of those molten sights and his own momentarily finding a path on Raphael's body, stopped only by the duvet and snapping him from his hormonal urges. He blew the candle and lied down shuffling into his futon, sleeping with his back to the other added a sense of danger and nervous anticipation. 

 

Minutes passed in the darkness, neither was sleep choosing only to quiet themselves. 

 

"Your injury, does it not hurt?"

 

"It has healed long ago...Your knee?"

 

He knew while in the ring all disabilities hindering in performance were temporarily remedied, eventually ebbing away once outside the fight. A mixture of pride, ego and instilled learning he knew is what stopped Raph from asking the nurses for painkillers of any kind, first two he could easily relate. 

 

"My age is showing."

 

Arthritis. It was a condition he knew their father to have the older he grew and one which Don had somewhat developed. 

 

"I know a few remedies."

 

"Arigatō" (Thanks)

 

Again a moment of silence, neither any closer to sleep.

 

"Your form is pleasant."

 

He didn't wish to engage and remembering at attentive gaze, a familiar tingle shivered through his form yet he ignored it. Choosing to close his eyes, unresponding to the others remark, back still to his enemy and forced himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to start writing more original content so this will be the last fic I write. Its been fun and Ive been writing fanfic for years but yea. Ill finish this fic cause I really like where its going but ultimately I wish to do my own thing. Wish me luck nwn


	5. Chapter 5

"LEO!"

Attention gained Leo turned towards the familiar calling. After his latest and lengthy win, he had been notified of a meeting request in the garden grounds, a request he had delayed response to thinking it to be a certain someone. It took longer than he would have liked to center his thoughts on the matter but eventually, he deemed himself ready to confront who he assumed only to find out what is. He opened his arms as Mikey barreled towards him through the light foot traffic, Don lifting from his crouch next to the flowerbed and walking to them. 

Leo releasing one brother for another as Mikey started to reenact the fight in gusto complete with excessive commentary. A disturbance which caught the scrutiny of all who surrounded; Don commented and he eventually calmed himself. Mikey added albeit more composed-

"You looked really cool out there."

They released their embrace, Leo's hand was grasped in Mikey's and his arm rested around Don's neck as they lightly begin their track along the gardens length. 

"Yeah, congrats Leo."

"Thanks. I didn't know you two were visiting, if I had known I would have come sooner, I've missed you two."

"Awwww I missed you toooooo."

"You were expecting someone else?"

Leo peeked to his immediate younger whos gaze lingered below along the bed before rising to meet his own. He avoided that gaze adverting up to the nearing noon sky. 

"Im surprised you two came so early, I know the time difference is off slightly-"

"Right?"

Leo peeked to the youngest snappy comment, he had a pep in his step during their slow tread. 

"It was hard to stay up, who chooses the times for the fights again? I would like a word."

Leo huffed in laughter knowing Mikey was anything but a morning person even getting him up at noon was a struggle. Don too snickered, teasing the younger just as vibrating sounded from his being. Unleashing Leo's arm he briefed a smile to them before excusing himself a few paces away from his brothers. Mikey sighed before turning to a questioning Leo and shrugging. 

"Buzy bee as always."

Leo stared at his brother's shell before looking beyond to the bustling trees and neighboring pedestrians before settling on the flowers which stood tall and exotic aside them. He disapproved of Don's newest way of monetary advancements knowing it cradled on the edge of being illegal. 

"So, who were you expecting?" 

He looked to his brother who in turn was turned towards him in wait before a smile grew on Mikey's face. 

"Was it him?"

Leo nearly halted his tracks but continued with growing nerves. He feigned ignorance.

"Awww don't give me that, I had a feeling you two would meet again and this was the perfect opportunity to confront him." 

A dirty smile spread Mikey's features as he added with a tease. 

"Of course if you don't want to share the more risqué details-"

"That's enough Mike."

The remark turned their sights to an exhausted Don walking to them and falling into step aside a noticeably uncomfortable Leo. 

"...Sorry."

Leo hummed in acknowledgment, knowing Don had long since known the relationship was over and Mikey had held out for some sense of a happy ending for the two. Guess until now.

"It's fine."

The walk went on in a shared silence say for the rustling trees and chattering around them. He hated this, this reoccurring feeling and the sympathetic comforting glances. Memoric film played in his mind and he unadmittitedly got lost in it from time to time, at times that haiku would replay in his mind at nauseum and it was moments like this he became tired, bitter, and heartbroken. He needed a distraction.

"Think we can grab some grub?"

Don snickered teasing of Mikey's being incapable of reading a room to which Mikey played along and whined that he couldn't help his 'insatiable hunger' and they couldn't agree more. Leo led them back towards the palace entrance towards the visitation lounge just as the conversation switched to the food to be. 

"What do you usually order?"

"We are all given the same meal with a drink of our choosing."

The elders chuckled as Mikey gasped in exaggerated horror as they made their way into the chashitsu. The quiet murmurs of friends, family, and mentors was a sharp contrast to the loud and rambunctious eatery used by the contestants. Speaking of, a glance around and he couldn't help noticing the heard had thinned quite considerably. 

They were seated at one of the dozen chabudai which filled the small room and ordered drinks. Unfortunately, they hadn't the large variety Mikey had assumed and he discouragingly settled for tea. When asked for the food or menu the waitress had mentioned for visitation they served only drinks and continued on.

The sheer and genuine shock which overtook Mikey's features made both brothers nearly howl in laughter if not for their attempts to keep quiet. 

"If there's no food then why am I even here?"

Their laughs died down to mere chuckled as Don rebutted. 

"I told you to eat before we left."

"Ughhh but it was sooo early and I was sooo sleepy, I thought there would be food here."

"It wasn't that early Mike, you act as though we left at five or six we left at ten."

"You can't tell me ten isn't early, I go to work at three that's five hours I could have spent getting my beauty sleep."

"Well next time I'll be sure to leave you, I'm sure your beauty is a top priority above all else."

Don's sarcastic quip was met with Mikey sighing excessively before huffing an approval allowing light laughter between the three just as their drinks came around. Leo took the time to inhale the sweet fragrance before looking to his immediate younger take a sip and Mikey asking for sweetener to which the waitress turned tail to retrieve. 

"You going to get diabetes."

"Don't jinx me, Don."

Mikey began taking a sip but paused as he overheard a neighboring table 'bless' his tea before taking a sip, he copied, lowering his own cup and clasping his hands together. 

"Itadakimasu"

Don snorted a laugh.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Leo shook his head in amusement as he took a sip of his own. Mikey's disgusted face after his own drink had him smiling into his own cup.

"Oh yea that needs something"

"How have you two been?"

Don glanced to a nervous Leo, Mike to the approaching waitress and thanking her before opening the mini sugar bowl and pouring nearly the whole thing; Don took it from his grasp. 

"You've only been gone for a day, well, two days not much has happened."

Mikeys tried to grasp the sugar back was for not and Leo's knowing glance stopped his attempts entirely as he set for stirring the pile already in his cup.

"Yeah dude, we got this. Totally nothing to worry about."

Leo briefed a chuckle. 

"That makes me more worried. What about April and Case?"

"They're fine for the most part."

"No foot activity?"

Don and Mike looked to Leo in question, understandable.

"Uhhh no dude."

"Nothing on our end... anything happen?"

Lowering the cup after a sips Leo stared into the half-full glass in thought before shaking his head entirely. 

"The foot is here...I'm not sure his intentions." 

Don and Mikey glanced around unnoticeably, heightening their awareness and readied themselves for an attack.

"Have you identified him?"

"Can't believe Karai waited until now to act."

Leo quieted his brothers speculations with the lift of a hand. 

"He said he is here only for representation and nothing more."

"And you believe him?"

His gaze met Don's before it returned to the tea below. 

"I'm honestly not sure... He has made contact with me but has not engaged."

"He's waiting for an open."

Mikey continued on a hopeful note. 

"Maybe he's telling the truth. I mean if you're not positive that he's a threat that could be a sign-"

Don sighed out.

"Don't be so naive Mike."

Leo remained unresponsive and lost in thought broken out only when he heard the rising voices of his brothers engaged in a heated argument on the matter. He put a stop to it once again lifting his hand and gaining their attention. 

"I thank you both for your feedback on this issue and they will be taken into consideration. Until then I'll keep my guard up."

The genius looked on with confusion.

"He is in the foot and Karai had never in the past had an interest in attending these previously. It's only now when you're here does she actually send someone out...am I missing something."

"I understand your point Don it's just-"

"-Where is this doubt coming from?"

A near choke followed by Mikey coughing and Don patting his shell in confusion.

"Maybe from there."

He was staring beyond Leo and Don mimicked his gaze before his breath hitched as he took in the sight. Leo remained static knowing who it was, he eldest brought the cup to his lips before adding. 

"We share a room."

It was Don's turn to choke and cough as the youngest patted his shell a growing smirk on face. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Not like that Mike."

"Not yet, so that's who you thought was in the garden. Avoiding him?"

Leo sighed lowering the emptied cup, his gaze remained on the little which graced the bottom. He nodded before confessing to their conversations but leaving out the talk about Usagi and the other's interest in him. Mike nodding all the while caught up and Don anxiously taking occasional glances at the mystery turtle. 

"After hearing that im not too sure now, if anything Im more curious of the how, where and when of his origin."

Mikey nodded in agreement as he stared straight at the guy much to Don's discouragements. Another vibration sounded Don's being and both looked to him as he retrieved it.

"Oh, we gotta go."

"Awwww its time already? I didn't even get to have a second one."

Don eyed the visible sugar particles which layered the glasses bottom. 

"Any more of that and we'll have to take you to the hospital."

The three stood cautiously eyeing the other turtle who seemed in deep conversation with who they assumed to be a friend from the familiarity with one another. The man was older yet through gesture alone they could tell he was wise, caring, Leo ignored his remembrance of their own master. They made their way to the palace's entrance all the while engaging in whispered dialogue.

"He doesn't have my vote of being one hundred percent trustworthy, keep an eye on him."

"When in doubt talk it out, maybe he'll surprise you."

"You two visiting tomorrow?"

Don shook his head as he hugged Leo.

"As much as I loved having my ears blown out by a crowd I'll pass this time and Mikey has overtime."

"Ugh don't remind me, we'll see you later bro."

After Don's release, Mikey pulled Leo into a tight and hearty embrace. Lasting glances before they were transported home by Gyoji. 

Nearly passing the room he slowed as his gaze traveled across to where Raphael has sat minutes prior, a quick glance and he saw the other now sat at the table he once occupied with two cups presented across one another. 

The lift of a head and a wandering golden gaze before they fell upon his own, meeting sights head on they stared at one another. Silence, a moment he attempted to ignore, Don's skepticisms rang clear in his head and Mikeys more optimistic view. He kept both pieces of advice in mind as well as the youngest inappropriate assumptions. A light blush he mentally berated Mikey for bringing anything of that ilk up and continued past the room.

 

\-----------------------------

"You eat little."

He looked up from his dinner to his roommate who took it upon himself to sit across from him. His annoyance is obvious he responds in brief. 

"I eat enough."

The other looked on straight-faced, both ignored the waitress who settled what he knew to be sake in front of Raphael then bowed before retreating. His day was spent in their room attempting to meditate and going nowhere in the hours he spent there. Memories invaded, emotions evoked and every so often arousal rose each a barrier he could easily overcome years ago but now he was left wondering what had changed, how to go back. 

His gaze settled for his half-finished plate below, he was full.

"Thank you"

Raphael hummed a response as he downed the o-choko of its contents before refilling it. 

"You're alone has offered perspective?" 

He couldn't speak, it had in some way but remained stagnant in others. Leos sights crawled the table ahead to Raphael who stared poured another shot before returning his gaze to himself in genuine curiosity. Raphael is the enemy yet currently that hardened stare sent shivers down his spine. Mikey's implication came to mind as did the imagined scenarios which fluttered his head during his 'meditation'. 

He adverted his eyes before they met, he couldn't get caught up, shaking his head he stuffed his mouth with food. Leo nodded and the huffed relieved laugh from across his table unwantedly made him blush. 

"This is good, chaotic mind molds an unfocused being and eventual misfortune."

"I'd say the same for an intoxicated one."

A laugh and smile to remember before a nod followed.

"Hai (Yes), I am heavyweight plus it is last day tomorrow we celebrate."

"We?"

He pointed and Leo's sights followed aside them a few tabled down a rowdy bunch even drunk or asleep, he wondered how they managed this far in. The light vibrations through the table and brief scrapings of ceramic against the wood and he looked down to the o-choko nudged his way. He could honestly use some about now with all that's been happening but ultimately declined waving a waitress over. She took his food per his request and left for the tea ordered. 

They were quiet, unspoken as they waited. Leo's gaze remained below and Raphael's to noisy crowd.

"I thought only I existed-"

This gained his attention. 

"-I am happy her words were untrue."

He didn't know what to say and they again say in silence until his tea came and he was quick to take a few distracting sips. It was an unrelatable feeling, he knew little of the loneliness Raphael had to have been through. Had they found out about him from their interaction so far he could imagine them being friends maybe something closer. Was shredder hiding him all this time? A secret weapon to be released later in his plans before his inevitable end. 

Their knowledge of the Foot headquarters was a thorough one after years of sneaking and capture. Sure, it renovated from time to time but even then Raphael was not present in the databases nor physically. Then where? Japan was his best guess. Smart move. 

"Are they the only ones?"

He couldn't lie, not about this. Lowering his cup he gazed through the liquid to the pattern beyond.

"Yes, from what we know of. There are some I have met who wish to replicate who we are for their own gain."

"I see."

Another fill of sake and Raphael downed it quick, he seemed tired, all too familiar with that situation and knowledge. Heavyweight or not the guy needed to cool it with the drinks, once the o-choko was empty the liquor bottle was once again tilted. Pausing in motion only after Leo set his hand atop the o-choko and dragged it towards himself.

"Tea is better for decompressing."

Tipping some of his own liquid contents into the smaller ceramic cup then sliding it back over with a knowing smile. His fingers lingered slightly on the cups side as their eyes met, slow to release only once Raphael's hand grasped the o-choko and their fingers tips brushed. 

A heat of arousal settled below and he was quick to turn away, settling down to their hands which lied a breath away from one another. They were calloused, heavily scarred, misaligned and with brief hesistation, Raphael's pointer stretched to touch his own. 

Thoughts raced his mind, the warning signs were blaring and bold yet he couldn't help his gaze traveling up the deep rich wrist to those sculpted muscles and back to those molten sights. He felt trapped within those eyes for what felt like forever, the promises they told brought that heat in his abdomen to a near boil. His heart was beating so fast, he wondered when last he felt something this intense.

Usagi...

Like a cold shower he came to from the fog of attraction and took his hand away before standing, Leo ignored Raphael's watchful eye as he made his escape. Traversing the near-empty halls gave him insight for how late it had become, lit candles were sparse. He decidedly wasn't ready to return to the room and continued to the sentō.

He sat on the wooden bench offered in changing area, head in hands and lost in thought with a throbbing tail between his legs. He was ashamed. What had he been thinking? Who cared if he was an enemy playing him along he had just met the guy a day ago yet... he peeked below to his swollen tail and his breath clipped sharply choosing to ignore the growing problem.

Raphael had such an intense effect on him, he kept himself hidden but couldn't help taking pleasure in the pressure. Flashes of Raphael only proved to make him harder, the pressure to heightened and the pleasure to release into a soft muffled moan. He berated himself heavily for getting into this situation and feeling this way at all. He was was past his prime of uncontrollable boners and embarrassing circumstances, lowering his hands to rest on his knees he looked up to the ceiling. 

The few candles left burning lit little in the room, their reach only grasping nearest the back area closest to the shōji leading to the baths. He sat in the comfort of the darkness. 

"A maid mentioned closing down in a few minutes."

He kicked himself for lowering his guard enough to be startled. The shōji slid opened slightly to enter then closing it back, Raphael walked past him to a storage slot closer to the back. He began undressing. 

"Shazai shimasu" (I apologize)

Leo didn't respond much less look towards the changing male.

"You are troubled and my advancements were uninvited."

Raphael turned to leave once fully nude until Leo called his name.

"It's me not you...I-"

A peek up to the rough shell facing him he was conflicted at the bold display as the shōji was slid opened and left so after Raphael had entered. An invitation. Steamrolled from the bathing area in heavy clouds, a fog-like distortion gave the room an alluring curiosity. He eyed Raphael's clouded form washing himself, a silhouette in shape, the sounds of water swishing and soap lathering kept him in place as his imagination took over. 

The door was opened and he was free to join, the thought alone was enough to elicit a soft moan. 

It was becoming so tight below, the heat was getting to him as he huffed everslight in the lightly steamed room. The slight doubt tickling his mind dissipated the longer he sat there and watched. The large figure stood and entered the bath, the slight trickling and drippings of water on the floored tile added to the sensory arousal he was experiencing. 

He liked to see of himself as someone with an all-encompassing control of his actions in truth he, just like everyone else, fell prey to the beast that was temptation. He stood and continued from the darkness, the increasing swish of water coasting his feet to move faster and the deep echoing moan which followed soon after kicked his legs into full gear as he entered closing the shōji behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay smexy scene next


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy times, yay rewritten

  
The encased candles brightened his lightly clouded path as he continued closer to the silhouette of his desires; who at the back of the room and within one of the three large tubs occupying the wall his soft grunts and moans bounced their surroundings. It aroused him further.

 

Gentle shadows embraced Raphael as he came into clarity. He came face to face with a panting Raphael leaning over the tub with one arm holding his weight on its edge, the other splashing and jerking below. The scene was enough to make him dropdown. Wordlessly they stared at one another a mere few inches apart yet Leo's body expectedly froze in place, halted and watching the masturbating other.

 

They stared into one another's eyes, a connection not yet sealed but which has grown and comminated to this moment. Raphael's movements sped up the water moving in erratic waves, his panting added to the heat of their surrounding. Features unmoving as he stared eye to eye with Leo a challenge in his molten sights for the stilled other to act.

 

If Raphael came without his interference then this moment of connection would conclude. The rushing of a calloused hand and the hitching of breaths was a timer to this end. His clouded thoughts cleared ever slight upon discovering this, despite the technicalities and warnings, suspicions and caution, Usagi and the guilt all were ignored once the mere thought of a parting with Raphael came about. It was inconceivable and unsurprisingly Leo found himself quick to thaw and closing the gap.

 

The kiss was long and bruising with tongues twisting and teeth met. Both getting lost within each other until the need for air was too much, they'd part for panting breaths before meet again just as passionate. Raphael had stopped his hand below settling the water and dripping singlets from his rising arms, they wrapped his neck bringing him closer and deepening the connection.

 

Leo was quick to comply holding both their weight as one hand supported both on the tub and the other dipped beyond the tub's edge into the water to grasp and tighten around Raphael's cock. The reaction was immediate as that heated moist cavern pulled away with a moan and hitched breath, more so once Leo began jerking him. The reverberations built on top of one another until all he heard we a continuous cycle of erotic build-up and the twitching form which help onto him howling in his ear. Leo's dripping so much, had long since filled his heated erection and the pain of being untouching and pent up furthered his arousal.

 

His hand quickened its pace allowing the water to lap in waves and Raphael's body to hump into the motion almost uncontrollably. Lips met sloppily missing their target but getting just as much from the touch alone. Releasing one arm from around his neck Raphael slumped into his form and lowered the arm before grasping his own cock to complete their mutual masturbation.

 

They wouldn't last long as both clasped onto one another in bruising holds and heavily trembling. The heavy vibrations of a churr traveled his being and straight to his twitching heat, Leo's own churring following not far behind as the pressuring heat below boiled inside. With a shout, Raphael tightened his hold on Leo as his hips continued their humping thought in a more heavy twitching fashion as his hand was overcome with warmth and a spasming erection.

 

His own ejaculation not far behind as his hips erratically thrust into that textured hand before an eventual yelping climax. That cum coated hand rose and returned around his neck to rest, Leo roughly pulled him into a deepened kiss taking his hand from the clouded water and hugging Raphael. They parted to breathe before returning for brief pecks while catching their breath, minutes passed until they calmed.

 

Silence followed, a shared comfort from one another's presence. Raphael stood from the tub to wash again Leo followed, together and unspoken they washed each other. Exploring bodies in the dimly lit steam and with wandering soap slickened hands, it inevitably led to them making out and almost another session. A knock on the shōji and the following warning of closing had them rinse then leave for their room.

 

Yawns began only minutes of after arrival, the testosterone and adrenaline finally slowing its course in either. In the darkened room their adjusted eyes stared only at one another before sleep claimed them both.

\-----------------------------------

 

There were as few as a hundred competitors left, he knew today's multi-rounds would further cut the pool. Though he remained uninterested in winning he was slightly nervous of the outcome and his place within. It's early and his group was fouth after Raphael's.

A hand came into view, his sights having been below to his teacup, it was lifted and his gaze following the scarred hand to its owner. Sat across from himself Raphael took a sip from the cup, a look of disgust before returning it.

"Nigai" (Bitter)

Huffing a laugh Leo softly rubbed his cups edge.

"For one from a clan of heavy tradition you are rather unconventional."

"Shoganai" (It can't be helped)

It gained his slight attention, the smile on the others face proved to him he was being teased, an attempt to get a rise out of him. It worked and a smile stretched his features before he too reached past the others unfinished breakfast and took a sip of his tea.

"Sweet."

Leo finished his own tea in quick succession in an attempt to rid himself of its sweet properties.

"They sell no alcohol in the rising morning."

"Expectedly."

He chuckled, gesturing down a waitress for a refill.

"I'm surprised you have a sweet tooth."

"Hai (yes), even in adolescence. I have not grown out of it. This is an escape, I can sneak without caught."

Leo laughed at the thought of such an imposing man taking advantage of him freedom only to have sweets. It was cute.

"It's okay not to grow out of it. It's fun to keep some parts of our youth with us."

Leo thought of his brothers, Don's playfulness toned to a certain extent and Mikeys near-constant positive demeanor and cartoony imaginations brought a warm feeling to him.

"What was your childhood?"

His attention rose to the awaiting other as a waitress refilled his glass then retrieved Raphael's 'finished' plate. Warnings came to life, they're muffled yet noticeable echos in the recesses of his mind. Memories of the pain and at times suffering endured by the Foot clan came to mind; flashes of unfortunate situations and agonizing circumstances. He sipped his tea.

"Difficult."

It seemed Raphael had gotten the idea and let the conversation die off but Leo held on.

"What about you?"

He answered with a light laugh.

"A brat and angry soul who wanted nothing but betterment."

Leo relaxed ever slight, becoming a bit more comfortable knowing they shared some experience in their past. He responded.

"I was always searching for perfection in my form and wanted nothing more than to improve."

Leo's questioning gaze to the other as though asking his question to continue the conversation.

"My form was messy, undisciplined, rushed I simply wished to get better fast. I know I had caused great hardship for my Sensei's (Teacher's)."

The added plural gave way to his noticing Raphael had in fact been raised into a luxury lifestyle. Servants and Maids were probably commonplace, as was fresh food and water. He felt no envy for Raphael's unique circumstance but he found himself curious of the others origin.

"Where were you before the Foot?"

A sip is taken of the sweetened tea and Raphael responded.

"My earliest memory is of training and being within the palace. It is not often I leave... What of you?"

The faraway look on Raphael's face deterred any questions he may have had on the others seemingly captive like living situation.

"Chemical spill."

A hum of acknowledgment.

"Maybe me too."

"Maybe."

Leo knew Don was doing his own bout of research on the matter.

A calling and Raphael stood just a select few matched the action. He followed them departing alternating his path to the stands rather than an arena.

"We will meet after."

"I'll be watching."

"Promise?"

Leo smiled and nodded as he continued on his way.

The fight was an extended one, all were of top skill, some of high rank. It would not be an easy fight. Just as promised he watched on the magnified screens Raphael's fight, his movements, and technique, the familiar skill which he wielded the close-ranged weapon. It had ended just as it began Raphael on top and others following in their winning streak and thus further splitting the pool to less than sixty.

Watching the winning contestant transfer out Leo stood and left for the infirmary meeting Raphael mid-way. His concerned comments were left unanswered as his wrist was grasped and he was taken into a darkened unoccupied room, Leo could practically smell the arousal on the other.

Entering he was backed into the wall aside the shōji's door then kissed. Their makeout session got slightly heated once grinding was involved, he berated himself for acting like a hormonal teen with little self-control but the need was so prevalent and bold. In the end, nothing happened and the call for Leo's group parted them.

Through panting breaths, Raphael whispered into his slitted ear.

"I'll watch."

A shiver ran down to his stiffening tail and he left the room just as the final calls began. The fight was to be expected, his opponent did prove a challenge, Leo's reflexes and speed being his only reasoning for winning this round.

Awaiting for the others to finish he searched the crowd above reserved for competitors and immediately spotted him within. Front and center, though too far away for readable features he knew that stare was on only him. The arousal which he had doused before the fight began rearing its head again.

Transferred out, all remaining had a break until the finals, all went about their day. Some training or showering, maybe visiting friends/family, eating or drinking but he and Raphael quickly returned to their room and had sex.

Heavy breaths and bruising kisses, pained hisses, and pleasure-filled groans. Leo held onto the larger being of his collective desires, head tilted back ontop their collected futons as Raph ravished his neck with kisses and hicks. His knee was favored minutes into the session as Raphael handled the pained joints with care as his thrust slowed though at a roughed pace. His rutting allowing for deeper entry and Leo loved every second of it. Those calloused hands and their near bruising hold onto him, Raphael's toughened and scarred skin brushing his own he muffled his moans. He was close. Shell arched to its limit he came along with the deep, wanting comments hitched from the twitching other.

It had been so long, the feeling of sex was something he had missed, tired they leaned against one another. Raphael waits until their collected breaths even before whispering.

"I don't wish for this to end."

It was not meant to be heard much less responded to, yet Leo did.

"I don't either."

Raphael remained unresponding, the silence, thereafter, was a sign of an ended conversation, Leo spoke.

"I want to meet again."

"...We cannot."

Leo looked up from his lie on the others outstretched arm. Raphael meets his gaze, acceptance and a touch of sadness stems within them. He is hesitant to respond, both knew of the dangers such actions could envoke. A past revitalized with the potential to create another cycle of hate and destruction. It is unfair...

In the end, he closes his mouth and looks down to the blankets edge as it meets with Raphaels chipped and scarred plastron. A kiss is set atop his head before Raphael briefly shifts his body and adjust the covers then settles deeper into the futon. Eyes closing but not yet sleep.   
  
"Raphael..."

His whispers are acknowledged but unanswered, he waits until those lids life and he sees a golden iris stare into his own.

"I will find you."

It is spoken with a finality to which Raphael huffs laughter.  
  
"Fearless."

Leo adverted his gaze to the sun's dimmed rays through the shōji just beyond the others shoulder, a blush dusting his face.

"I am far away."

"I am aware."

Another pregnant silence as Leo is quick to think up a plan, Raphael's eye closes once again and followed by a nostriled sigh.

"Content."

Leo knew he talked of his situation. The palace he rarely left, a clan who controlled, a past forever obscured.

"Why?"

"Shikata ga nai." (It can't be helped)

He accepts their temporary relationship and the palace. Karai's control, her clan and his place within. An acceptance he knows is rooted in the culture and a truth Karai was sure to have drilled into her men. Endurance of suffering to create an illusion of peace, do it long enough and you'll start to believe it true.

Frustration pecked Leo's mind. Before he is fast to sit up, wincing at the shiver of pain which riddled his knee before continuing out the futon and waking a nearly sleeping Raphael. Retrieving his pack in search for a pen and pad, the look of a tired and confused Raphael brought him to give the pen and pad set to the other. Slow to retrieve them as he blinked into awakeness then too sat up. Their sights meeting as Leo responded with the shake of his head.

"I cannot accept that."

"I do not ask but am."  
  
He was quick to respond, voice raising ever slight.

"You shouldn't. That's not..."

Turning away to the bag in hand Leo picked through its contents until retrieving a book then returning to Raphael's side. Opening the book to a random page he flipped before settling then reading.

"Shizen no kaze ga subete o issō (Natures wind sweeps all  
osoroshī hajimari Fearful beginnings stem   
jiko manzoku no ne." Complacency roots endings)

That golden gaze from Leo's page to the pad and pen then back as Raphael took in the read.

"I understand acceptance...The want and need for more but to settle for what is and to not challenge."

The surprise rose from that molten gaze adverted back to the pad and pen. Raphael knew what was expected, the seconds ticked to minutes before a response, small and ashamed.  
  
"Gomen'nasai, I know not writing." (Sorry)

A tactic no doubt, Leo seethed at the thought of Shredder's commanding illiteracy and Karai for maintaining it. He pulled the note and pen into his own lap, setting aside the book.

"Can you tell me?"

"There are trees, far and plentiful, away from all."

It wasn't much of a location but it would do, for now, it could have the potential of lowering the search.

"What's the palace look like?"  
  
The thinking gesture of crossed arms and a tilted head was a cute moment that Leo stored in memory before he began describing. Leo getting down every note and detail told, knowing the more specific the easier the place could be found. A question peeped his mind as he reread the rather isolated location.

"How did you know of the event?"

"I was commanded to attend in her stead."

Leo nodded slowly as more question appeared.  
  
"Have you been left unattended for so long?"

Raphael shook his head leaning back into the futon and under the warmed blanket with a yawn.' What if's' flew around Leo's mind as he settled back into the futon per the insistence of Raphael. Moving aside the pen and pad he slid into the warmth and accepted the muscular arm which pulled him in closer.

'What if this is a setup? Was she waiting for his betrayal or none the wiser? Is this a test to know how Raphael will act when unsupervised'

Looking at the slumbering other Leo forced himself to not overthink it, as much of a challenge as it was he eventually, with a semi-calmed mind, fell asleep.

\------------------------

 

Callings came hours after they had woken, showered and sat in the dining hall for a quick snack and conversation before the match. Standing collectively with the few other occupants all left for the darkened arena entry. Leo turned to Raphael with a smirk.

"I won't hold back."

"Neither I"

It was dark, well into the night. The only light source besides the limited candle reach was the force field surrounding the stadium with a glow from above. It was a free for all, no barriers to separate all and they were to fight open-spaced last one standing. Leo inspected the twenty who had made it thus far and began only seconds after they were given the go-ahead.

Leo's heart was pumping throughout as he used every ounce of training to fight again other equally skilled opponents. A few were wiped out within the first few minutes, with a deathly blow another was swiped from Leo's vision and he moved onto the next.

His flexibility to every fighting style introduced allowed him to defeat all who challenged him. Attacking multiple opponents was an easy feat, twisting, turning and ducking, he went with the flow of the fight rather than try and control it. Being on the offense until a moment of weakness in the others guard opened itself the acting accordingly, matching a faint opening with his own and catching the, off guard.

The permeating thought of this being nonlethal allowed him to let loose without the constant threat of death. It had been a while since he was able to have this much fun while sparring, the craft of these competitors was amazing. Some he noted to himself to chat up with a little after the match to mentor from.

He was surprised once most the fighters fell to defeat within the first thirty minutes leaving a straggling few, some who were close to ending him if not for his quick reflexes and timely come back. With the swipe of a sword yet another left the arena, he had little time to breathe even when he felt the beginnings of exhaustion.

The attack from behind was silent, it was intuition alone that he ducked the attack and turned to the fighter his sword clashing against Raphael's who was equally lightly huffing for breath.

There remained another two fighters dueling it out across the arena, they stayed eye to eye, an exciting challenge. Pulling away they went at each other quick and precise in every attack, while Leo movement mimicked the flow of water Raphael is the fish within.

He moved along the stream yet traveled every which way it wished against the flow. His combat style in general when compared to the many and varied Leo had fought against previous this one was unpredictable. Kept him on his toes as every movement was copied yet in a way only taught within the Foot.

It was difficult, Raphael fought similar to Shredder yet without the added ego in every strike, moved like Karai yet his muscle control was something she could only dream to have. Something else was there, he couldn't pinpoint but it was prominent above all.

So much potential had they been younger and fought Leo's positive Raphael would have gotten the job done asap. Another sword from his peripheral, backing Leo saw the lone swordsman join in their fight. There was not teaming up, the three fought in gusto, Leo at times attacking both at the same time our vise verse for each. It was a close match but one eventually fell to defeat and Leo was suddenly materialized into the infirmary. He touched the nape of his neck and smiled.

"Lucky shot."

He was checked over while he watched the fight from above. They were fast, deadly in their strikes until the end. Both rolled with one another's attacks using their unique strengths to get a leg up on their opponent. Whereas Raphaels was strength and control the   
lone swordsman swift and minimum with his attacks as he waited for an opportunity Leo knew would never come.

The blue-clad turtle watched in heightened anticipation as their locked weapons put the fight in Raphael's territory for the win. The twist of a cable steeled wrist relinquished one of the swordsman blades then a kicking stumbled him. An opening, Raphael went without hesitation, blocking the arm which swiped its katana down before ending the fight with a finishing blow.

The crowd cheered and Leo left for the victor's infirmary.   
\-------------------------------

He hadn't spoken while Raphael was getting checked, deciding to approach only after both exited. A time during which Raphael grasped his wrist and fast-paced down the hall, Leo questioned throughout the walk back to what he knew to be the room.   
  
"You have to be there for the celebration."

"I cannot stay, she comes for me."

Turning corners and rushing hallways they had finally been able to return, shōji closed behind, to enjoy their last few moments together. With Leo pinned to the wall, Raph was slow to raise his hand on e thothers heated body until it reached behind his head. Just above and beyond the pocket where his shell curved ever slight inward, the nape of his neck. A damaged thumb brushed gently, the 'lucky shot'.

"You should watch that."

Nodding into the muscled shoulder Leo nuzzled deeper into the warmth. It had been so long since anyone had attacked him there, not since her. They exchanged glances but no words as slow pecks turned to passionate lip-locks before both undressed and lied onto the futon.

They didn't have time seeing as Karai was to be arrive minutes into the celebration to retrieve him. Raphael rose from their kiss and began traveling down Leo's body. He gasped as a roughed hand pinched his tail.

"When?"

The tone was deep and heated breath curled his tail around those equally warmed fingers.

"Soon."  
  
That tongue, wide and exploring, dipped into the seams of his plastron, he shuttered.

"W-wait for me, I'll come."  
  
His words sharp thanks to the scarred hand playing with this stiffened and lifting tail. He groaned low, biting his lip and grasping the futon as he could feel himself peeking through.

He was finding it a challenge to breath, one hand brushing where skin met shell and the other coaxing his length into the open. Quick to comply he dropped into the awaiting hand with a thunderous shiver as those lips engulfed him immediately. His head tipped back and hips forward to capture more of that moist heat.

The sounds where what sent him. The slickened smacks of every descent down and the following audible swallow then another sopping slurp as he rose, it was too much. Hips grasped and held own in place Leo's head jerked forward with each passing of that heated tongue. He was twitching, nearly there.

A deep shudder racked his body as that mouth, sights meeting, continued its descent down and not stopping until his flared head reached the back of Raphael's throat followed by the hollowing of cheeks and deep suction. His head whipped back in muted screams as he came.

Heavy breaths as that mouth swallowed then pulled away leaving only strands to connect them. A peek below and he knew Raphael was aroused too but it was ignored as he continued up Leo's form. Gazes met then lips, in a kiss slow and lasting. They parted a breath away. Leo huffed a reply near breathless.

"I'll wait."

Leo longed for his warm embrace as Raphael stood and with a lasting look closed the shōji behind as Leo strained to hear Raphael's retreating steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, itll be a short one


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter turns out the stories going to be longer than I thought. A bit happy about that, this is one of my favorites yet.

"I'm leaving."

 

Mikeys first to turn to him, mouth full of that night's dinner he questioned.

 

"I need to check something. Don't eat with your mouth full."

 

Pouting Mikey was quick to finish before asking for clarification, Don looked on following the conversation as he ate. 

 

"Check whaaaaaat? You just came back, dude."

 

"Mike."

 

Don's voice broke through the youngest childish whining as he stood with his emptied plate before making his way to the sink.

 

"He has a point, you've only returned a few days ago relax a little before deciding you need to go where ever."

 

The genius leaned shell against the sink and arms crossed eyeing Leo for an answer, Mikey's gaze followed with a nod as he continued the train of thought.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

He took a sip from his tea before looking to his brothers. 

 

"Japan"

 

Both stared to him in shocked bewilderment, Leo continued but Mikey cut him off. 

 

"Kinda out of left field doncha think?"

 

"Yeah, what brought this on? Thinking of going to train again?"

 

Mikey's breath clipped at the remembrance of the last time Leo left and the possibilities of what was to happen now. Would he come back? 

 

"It's not that is it?" 

 

"I'm meeting someone." 

 

Leo stood with his dirtied dish and emptied teacup, Don moved from in front of the sink to seat himself and sip from his cooled coffee watching as the elder lowered the used dishes in the soapy water. The eldest took the place leaning against the sink just as Mikey spoke up. 

 

"Who are you meeting? Can't they meet you here or partway? Why not call them or video chat-"

 

"It's not that simple Mikey."

 

"It's him isn't it?"

 

All turned to the genius who's sights remained on the elder. Leo is unspoken but his nod is enough confirmation. Don sighs frustrated and Mikey looked on in confusion before clarity overcomes his features. 

 

"He's dangerous-"

 

"We don't know that. You even saw it yourself-"

 

"What I found was little to none Leo, he's barely in their to data bases and even then how do you know he's not lying. Out of anyone I would assume you know first hand how manipulative they can be."

 

They were quiet, the confession cut deep within Leo as they all briefed a memory of a time where Karai had the youthful and naive leader wrapped around her finger. 

 

"Donnie!"

 

Mike's ire was to Don who with a look of battling regret took a sip from his cooled caffeine and avoided both their gazes.

 

"...He's not like her."

 

Leo's response was soft, near-silent, and yet cemented in its decision. The genius was quick to snap a heated rebuttal.

 

"We don't know that, and you meeting with him wasn't the plan, it's reckless, suicidal and stupid. What do you expect to gain through this? To bring back home something that A. we don't know the origin of and B. could be something the foot considers of high value and therefore starts a manhunt for him."

 

A glance to the leader who leaned against the sink his arms crossed with an air of patience and calm as he listened in Don's rant. His white-knuckled fist hidden in the folding of his arms gave the genius all he needed to know Leo was angered. Mikey's sights remained below to his long since cooled dinner as he shuffled the half-eaten spaghetti across the plate, his own voice speaking up after a few silent beats. 

 

"He has a point, Leo."

 

They looked to him and he returned the gesture shrugging slightly as he continued. 

 

"Maybe meeting with him isn't the best move, ya know? I mean yea he could be telling the truth and that's great and all but going out alone and meeting out in the middle of nowhere is a bit much. Plus you're staying for a week is a bit overkill."

 

"A bit? Yeah right, you're not going."

 

"As your **leader** I wasn't asking, I was telling. I know of all the risk associated and have evaluated them all."

 

Don stood from the table taking his emptied mug to the coffee machine to refill. 

 

"Playing the 'L' card seriously? Fine, from one rank to another let me tell you this, if it's escaped by now then it's even lost due to its own ignorance or dead because of its own stupidity and I'm going for the latter."

 

Leo stood unspoken, stoic mask maintained though his white-knuckled fist. Mikey took the spotlight whipping to Don with a look of pure rage.

 

"Damn Donnie show some respect! Jeeze!" 

 

His hand halted in their reach to the pot's handle and he stood there unspoken. It was rare Mikey ever spoke in his serious and authoritative voice, it was not fun for him. 

 

"Sure the guys on the enemy side but dehumanizing and insulting him isn't going to help. I'm with Leo on this, yeah we should bring him into the light side especially if he's willing. But-"

 

Don huffed a shaky sigh, taking time to calm his emotions before apologizing just as Mikey whipped to look at Leo.

 

"Your plan- I have to side with Don, its really stupid. Going alone isn't safe and I don't care how many possibilities you've prepared for the unexpected is called that for a reason. Here's what's up, I'll go with you-"

 

Mikey cut off Leo just as he was about to voice his concerns.

 

"-As backup and Don can keep watch from here. I'm not holding off on this Leo. I know I'm a bit out of practice but I'm still a skilled ninja dude and can help kick foot butt if it ever comes to that." 

 

Don's refilled mug was held close as he looked into its murky depths in thought of Mikey's proclamations. 

 

"I don't... I'm sorry I just.. don't see a reason as to why we should put our family in danger for-"

 

"Bro, He's one of us-"

 

Don shook his head looking up from the dark liquid. 

 

"No, he's not."

 

Leo's breath nicked gaining the attention both his brothers, he stared to the genius in frustration. 

 

"I understand why you're so against this but why don't you feel the need to help-"

 

"...I don't want to go back."

 

They understood, remembered the years of fighting always reacting to the enemies advances, never a dull or calm moment...until now. 

Leo turned away in thought before releasing a sigh.

 

"I understand your concerns, thinking about it I don't very much like the idea either. Choosing to deliberately return to that world will cause a rippling effect stretching years." 

 

Returning his gaze to his brothers he continued.

 

"Regardless we help others no matter their title or origin. A purpose you so have easily forgotten and has replaced with everyday comforts."

 

Don didn't deny this fact, he continued to avoid Leo's sights as a familiar build-up of emotion blurred his vision. 

 

"I've allowed you both the opportunity to live out the mundane, you have become comfortable, a fault I take full responsibility for. Tomorrow we return to our daily routines." 

 

Mikey spoke aloud of their jobs and schedules, worry etched onto his features. The genius stilled awaiting an answer.

 

"You will schedule around the times we practice nothing more."

 

A cheer from the youngest and silenced huff of relief from Don.

 

Leo stood from the sink before continuing to the kitchen's archway talking over his shoulder before his departure.

 

"We will go with Mike's plan. We leave in a month."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

Their falling out was what Leo knew to be the first ripple, the second eldest altered gaze and avoiding presence. They hadn't talked to one another for a week before, to Leo's surprise, he was approached by Don. The talk had was one of apologies from both parties and an exchange of worries and doubts stemming from that night but rooted in a past brimmed with an ill-suited leader and inebriated elder brother. It was the cause for Don's dependance on his tech and close comforts. The conversation's end was one of a peaceful consensus, while the overlying problems of trust and loyalty weren't mended it opened the opportunity for it to finally heal.

 

Practice wasn't too hard, Leo pushed them to their limits but only to an extent as to not over-exert. It managed to get them in shape but not in peak condition which was better than nothing. The days passed were eventful, to say the least, Mikey canceling most his party appointments seemed like a dream come true for him, as he found himself taking the time after practice to 'cool off' by playing his games and reading comics. Don was another story entirely, his schedule wasn't as cut and dry. Given a schematics or a prototype and he was to make the idea a reality within the time frame given, and time management wasn't his specialty. They canceled and/or denied services to customers who's pay was way higher than Leo intentionally assumed. It took a few days to get it right but eventually, Don had some semblance of a healthy schedule. 

 

Leo told them, the stories and experiences Raphael shared and their plan for breaking him out. He, of course, left out the more steamy parts but that hadn't stopped Mikey from teasing the possibility, all which his unspoken confirmation or declinations of the assumptions hadn't gone unnoticed by both brothers. 

 

Meditation was spent in brief and hollow session rather than involving himself too deeply within, ignoring the spiritual feel of Raphael reach out towards him in his own meditative state. He couldn't afford Raphael getting into his headspace and risk their element of surprise. Weeks into the month he responded, Raphaels desperate and saddened feelings too intense for him to further cast aside, he briefed a connection responding.

 

"Sugu ni"(soon)

 

Before the connection was once again severed. 

 

Blueprints printed and locations specified, it was to be a stealth mission first and foremost. Plans were written and rewritten, taking into consideration for nearly every case scenario. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Bags packed they sneaked onto a plane which was a direct flight but their target while unknown the exact location Leo did know of the general vicinity. It was more out of the way and would be a two-day journey if they continued deep into the night.

 

By the time they arrived at the forest surrounded palace, it was dusk, they were to advance come nightfall. Their time was spent overviewing the plans and checking the properties parameter for camera positions and security arrangements. The place was tightly secure, an expected outcome coming from one as paranoid as Karai.

As such the technological interference wasn't a surprise as they acted accordingly and it did little to slow their plans. 

 

Years ago Leo would have rejected the excessive use and reliance of tech, seeing them as a liability above anything. But during their youthful years, he could help but notice Karai's growing integration of the medium into her clan's exploits. It offered him first-hand benefits and liabilities for such an untraditional approach. 

 

All information is relayed to Donnie who updated the blueprints and timed the security scheduling. By nightfall, Don's bird-drone was released overhead and mini-insect bots directly sneaking into the candlelit palace. Notes were taken as more within the palace was given, exact locations of rooms, the fastest route, and less occupied spaces. 

 

"Do you think she'll know this is coming?"

 

Leo didn't answer, binoculars in hand he watched the palace from their forested post far from the palace. Don answered the whispering youngest with a hummed possibility. They had delayed their rescue enough that Karai should be less vigilant but then again who knew if this excess security, while expected, was the norm. 

 

"Maybe Karai really didn't know about Leo attending and only sent Raph for representation. She's not looking for a fight."

 

Peeking from his main workings to the computers minimized tabs indicating audio from both brothers. Rolling his eyes at Mikeys proclamations Don took a sip from his coffee mug. 

 

"It's improbable she didn't know Mike, more like unacknowledged. Then again if that is the case then why send Raph? She didn't think we'd take action to look for answers?"

 

Leo lowered the binoculars to take survey of their surroundings, Mikey following his lead but keeping his sights to the ground below. The conversation had died down for a few moments as the two youngest pondered the questions. Asking directly was out of the picture and looking for deeper answers would end up making this trip a lot longer and riskier. Id take another trip and a new plan. Mikey sighed silently in frustration.

 

"That woman confuses me."

 

The smirk on Leo's face and slight nod was enough of an agreement, all was clear and he returned to his binoculars to inspect the palace. 

 

"I found him."

 

"Send his location and the layout, preferably a feed too. What's the situation? Is he in the room?"

 

Don's hesitance hadn't gone unnoticed, the layout and location were sent. Leo analyzing both pictures with a questioning stare, the room, small in size, was out of the way and deeper into the palace, it lacked any real furniture or anything for that matter. 

 

"Fortunately he is in the room, looks to be meditating."

 

Connecting the live feed Don continued. 

 

"Unfortunately the rooms guarded the heaviest and he's chained."

 

From the single candle lit within it revealed a traditionalist room same as the may other Don had checked out through this one differed. The shōji covering while relatively pristine had a few chips and dented in the aged combination of wood and paper. Certain places revealing cemented walls underneath, the barren room was as Leo had assumed, a futon and nothing more. Waist cuffs dangled from the calm turtle, they had to have been handcrafted. 

 

"He's in the basement?"

 

Don reinforced Leo's question with a hum, Mikey chimed into the conversation.

 

"A bit excessive."

 

"This could be a daily occurrence, and from Raphael's reaction, it probably is. I'm retreating for now."

 

Leo nodded, exiting the video feed then lowering his wrist before standing from his perch as he took a lasting look to the palace. Memories briefed Leo's vision before being blinked away as he turned away ever anticipating the rescue yet angered by Karai's handling. Mikey's voice softly spoke.

 

"He looks so peaceful."

 

"...Be mindful of the tree's camera's and walking security, we need to leave the vicinity and set camp for the night."

 

"Could be a trap if what Don says is true."

 

"It's always a trap with her Mikey. Best we can do is adapt to their reactions."

 

"You mean improv, my specialty." 

 

Leo ignored the banter between his brothers as he threw around the question of her motives and reasoning for making Raph join the tournament. What was she getting from it? Attendance sure but what else, especially knowing the high possibility of him being there. If this was a trap then wasn't it too obvious? The timing was a long time coming, maybe this was a plan to put an end to his clan in vengeful cold blood. It was highly probable... The mantra of forgive and forget, he should have known it was a motto Karai wouldn't accept.

 

Cutting of the dialogue between them Leo spoke.

 

"If this is intentional then whatever she has planned has been going on for who knows how long. Wouldn't be surprised if she waiting for this moment to act. She knows we will be here and why-" 

 

Faster they traversed the forest, farther from their target but not yet far enough to be out from under the watchful eye of surveillance and security. 

 

"-and she's ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im redoing the last chapter, not really happy with how it came out. 
> 
> feedback and comments always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite

Wrote myself into a corner, lol. The story itself started as a premise and nothing more, building on that was fun but now that I have to not only lengthen the story but also think up stuff to add. I know where I wish it to go but from what I have currently idk if it up to my liking. Im rewriting and shortening it, adding more detail or certain points of interest and removing others. I do like some of the points I've got down but how its led isn't my fav. Im gonna do a more bittersweet end above everything. 

In other news, I have been thinking to start another fic where Leo is a geisha and Raph a kagema still debating the ages as well as some others, rewrites to stories too, but yea. Plus tons of personal work and art stuff to attend to, ill work as diligently as I can to get these stories out.


End file.
